A need exists for a method for real-time streaming of data from a rig and real time calibrated data presentation from a drilling rig to avoid explosions, fires, and blow outs on a rig, such as when a driller approaches a high value natural gas or oil reserve.
A need exists for a method for real-time streaming of data from a rig and real time streaming of calibrated data from a rig enabling management personnel to view the data from the rig from a remote location, such as from a warm remote location 2,000 miles away from a cold harsh, brutal, arctic drilling site.
A need exists for a method for real-time streaming of data and real time streaming of calibrated data enabling management and rig operators to simultaneously view performance of the drilling operations of multiple rigs to avoid environmental spills and protect the environment by monitoring the wells 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.
A need exists for a method for real-time streaming of data and calibrated data concerning surface conditions near a well, allowing for quick action to institute protective measures to prevent death on a rig, which can result in a shut down of an entire company, and can dramatically, affect the morale of workers on related rigs owned by the same company.
A need exists for a method for real-time streaming of data and real time streaming of test results including calibrated data during horizontal and directional drilling to prevent intersection of boreholes during multi-hole drilling at a single site.
A need exists for a method of real-time streaming of data and calibrated data to correctly mix drilling muds relative to operations during drilling.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.